It is known that, in electrical household appliances provided with a refrigerating cell, such as refrigerators and freezers, the food to be conserved is usually arranged on a plurality of shelf resting surfaces arranged at different heights within the refrigerating cell. In order to adjust the position in height of said shelf resting surfaces, the refrigerating cell (FIG. 1) is equipped, on the opposite lateral sides, with a plurality of supporting guides T for the shelves P, usually present in a number greater than the number of shelves P available. In this way, the user can arrange the shelves P selectively at different heights, according to the volume occupied by the food to be conserved.
However, it occurs quite frequently that, when the user wishes to position a new article of food in the refrigerating cell, the free space that has remained available on the various shelf resting surfaces present does not enable their positioning.
In fact, it may happen that, where the article of food could find space on a certain shelf resting surface, this shelf resting surface will be positioned at a height such as to bring about the interference of another shelf set immediately above with the encumbrance in height of the article of food itself.
In this case, the user must proceed to a partial emptying of the refrigerating cell, so as to re-arrange the food in a suitable way and, frequently, must take out and reposition even one or more shelfs.